Now hair is gone
by Omelody
Summary: Ch 3. The only thing Mia treasured about her body is burned by one of Kento's great ideas. Please read and review.


Note: I do not own RW and this story is pure fiction; I do not own any original characters.

After finishing her shower Mia dressed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. In her head she was estimating the time it would take to pop the toast in, pour some juice, and re-check the order of the house, all before she left.

She walked into the parlor and cringed at what she saw. Yulie, still in his pajamas, was jumping up and down on the couch. Around him milk and sugar was splattered across the carpet. 'Okay who was supposed to get him ready today?'

Mia walked over to the couch and tried to get things back in order. "Yulie you know you have school today. Why are you still in your pajamas?" Mia asked faking a smile.

Yulie stopped jumping, "Hey Mia!" Yulie chirped and continued to jump up and down until the sugar wore off and he collapsed. 'Way too much sugar for one kid.' She picked him up and walked to the kitchen. 'There he is.' Mia walked up behind Ryo and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey Mi," he replied and Mia frowned.

"Ryo you were suppose to get Yulie ready for school today, you know I'm tight for time," Mia responded struggling to keep her voice down. Ryo sheepishly smiled, "What I gave him breakfast?" Mia frowned.

"Ryo half the bag of sugar went into his bowl. Look at him…he's exhausted now! He still has to get ready for school," Mia explained still holding on to Yulie. She was about to snap when Yulie nudged her.

"Mi I don't feel so well," Yulie groaned. She softened and handed him to Ryo.

"Okay Ryo. Will you please get him ready for school now?" she asked softly.

Ryo nodded and smiled mouthing sorry.

"Ryo I'm kind of tired," Yulie yawned.

"Eh it's okay kid we'll just give ya some more sugar," he laughed heading upstairs shifting Yulie to his shoulders.

Mia sighed and turned around to greet Cye. "Good morning Cye," she smiled her voice bright. He smiled and replied with a hello. He turned back to the stove and set a plate of pancakes on the table. She sat down in front of the plate.

"Oh Cye this looks great," she paused and looked at her watch. "But I don't have time," she replied.

"Well it's all right," Cye smiled and was about to take the plate away when Rowen grabbed it.

"I'm starving!" Rowen mouthed between bites. 'Ya no problem, just eat the pancakes I wanted to save for later,' Mia thought.

Just then Kento came in from behind. "Oh pancakes; Cye where's the bacon," he asked. Cye frowned and grabbed the package of bacon out of the fridge. Kento smacked him on the back, as a sign of gratitude. Mia got up, scooted herself around the two boys next to the stove, and popped some toast into the toaster.

"No, no. Cye these babies need to be drowning in oil. It tastes better that way," said Kento pouring a cup of oil into the pan.

"No Kento don't you'll cause a…" It was too late. The bacon oil splattered everywhere and some got caught in the fire.

"Shoot." Mia tried to put it out when the bottom of her hair caught on fire. Cye then had the fire under control and Rowen was trying to put the fire out in Mia's hair.

"Mia stay still!" yelled Rowen as he grabbed a towel and patted the fire out, with much force.

Mia and Rowen ended up on the floor. Rowen turned Mia over. 'I shouldn't have pushed her down with that much force,' thought Rowen. The back of Mia's shirt was burned revealing her once milky, now pink, skin. Worst of all the only body part that Mia treasured, her hair, was half burned. She noticed this and began crying softly then louder.

Cye kneeled down in front of Mia trying to comfort her. "Mia it's okay, lets just let Rowen look at it," whispered Cye. Rowen kneeled in back of Mia on the kitchen floor and examined Mia's back.

"Kento go get Sage," Rowen, without lifting his head, demanded Kento.

Sage was in the kitchen in a matter of seconds kneeling on the linoleum examining Mia's back. Mia twitched in pain when Sage started to peel off the fabric.

"It's not too bad Mia," Sage said with a calm tone.

"But what about my hair?" Mia cried. She was afraid of the answer.

"Eh Mia it's not bad why don't you let me just trim off the burnt part?" asked Rowen. Rowen got up and grabbed the scissors.

"Wait! Rowen don't do it, please!" Mia cried shedding tears. Cye reached for Mia's chin and wiped away the tears as Rowen began to cut. Rowen only got half way through her hair, leaving a big chunk, when Mia tried to escape. She struggled out of Cye's arms and fled to her bedroom.

"Sage you have to go heal her burns before they get infected," stated Kento.

"That's the smartest idea you've had all day Kento," Sage replied sarcastically and went upstairs to Mia's bedroom with the First Aid kit.


End file.
